


this song is for you

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Piano, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey stress-buys again. this time,  he's brought home a baby grand piano, and when Blue questions if he even knows how to play, he plays something just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this song is for you

When she swung the door open and stepped into Monmouth, Blue immediately noticed the piano. The building was empty of signs of other life, and everything else was in place-- stacks upon stacks of books scattered everywhere, Gansey’s bed in the room, and the pool table off to the side, the remains of an unfinished game still on it. But the piano, shoved aside to the corner as if it was supposed to blend with the minimalist furniture, was so out of place.

It was giant, grand, and definitely a Gansey purchase.

Blue approached the piano slowly. She looked around, but her raven boys were nowhere to be seen. She slid her hand along the smooth, ebony siding of the instrument. She then ran her fingers down the black and white notes, pressing the lowest one. She could see the cord move within the piano and the deep pitch sounded. 

Playing a single scale, she could see why it was in the corner. The acoustics were clear and echoing. She didn’t have to be an expert to know when an instrument sounded good.

She heard a doorknob rattle and looked up. Ronan had emerged from his room and was walking down the hallway. He had his leather jacket on, his keys in his hand, and no expression on his face. It wasn’t clear if he had seen her yet.

Finally, Ronan looked across the room at her. “Hey, Maggot,” he greeted her. He didn’t smile. Once, Blue had been offended or mildly annoyed by the little nicknames he gave her. By now, she had learned that he wasn’t being mean, really. The nicknames were more affectionate, and in a way, they made her feel special. Ronan was still the type of guy one wanted to earn approval from, and Blue felt happy that he approved of her. “I see you’ve found the latest addition to Gansey’s ‘My life is not going as planned so I must buy pointless things’ collection.”

“This is getting out of hand,” Blue said, sighing. After escaping the dreadful cave and Artemus being thrown into their lives, Gansey had spend the month afterward buying a countless amount of new things: more books, a painting, a cappuccino machine, and the piano just being a few.

“Tell me about it,” Ronan rolled his eyes. “He tried to buy some ridiculous toys for Chainsaw. _Toys_.”

Blue blinked slowly before casting her gaze towards the piano once again. She sat on the bench and placed her fingers on the keys. She had never learned how to play any instruments besides the ukulele and guitar. The ukulele seemed so fun when she was fourteen, so she learned to play well. As for the guitar, she just picked up a few things in recent years, but she wasn’t very good. “I think we need to stage an intervention. If he’s going to buy something, he should buy something useful. Does he even know how to play the piano?”

In the middle of her speaking, the door to Monmouth opened again and Gansey walked in. He was wearing a bright green polo, khaki shorts, and those annoying boat shoes. Blue wanted to say something about his god-awful shoes, but she saw the pizza box in his hands and glared instead.

“I actually do know how to play the piano, Jane,” he said, walking towards the sofa. “It’s a simple instrument, really. Not nearly as difficult as the cello.”

She gawked at him. “You know how to play the _cello_?”

He placed the box on the coffee table before crossing back over to his friends. “No, no. I tried it a few times, but it just wasn’t for me. The piano, however, has been a friend to me since my childhood. I began playing when I was around eight years old. It just seemed fitting to have this comfort in my home.”

Blue tried to imagine it, then: a tiny, eight year old Gansey sitting on a piano bench, his hair in his eyes and his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he tried to move his fingers correctly. The image morphed into an older Gansey, about fifteen, impressing guests at one of his parents’ prestigious parties with a moving piece. 

It really wasn’t hard to see.

Ronan’s phone chimed, and he actually looked down at the screen. “Later, Dick. Later, Jane,” the boy muttered, moving towards the door. Gansey raised an eyebrow. Even though he didn’t voice his question, Ronan answered anyway, “I’m teaching Matthew to drive, much to Declan’s disliking.”

“Just be careful, please,” Gansey said, giving his friend the fatherly look.

“You got it, Dad!” Ronan smirked, saluting as he left. 

When the door slammed shut, Blue didn’t even flinch. Gansey sat next to her on the piano bench, their legs nearly touching. She still had her right hand resting on the keys, and he brought his hand up to hers, crossing their pinkies. Neither of them ever knew why, but simple contact like this was enough to set their skin on fire, to give them goosebumps. And, as always, they wanted more.

Gansey wanted to move his hands along her arms, rest them on the back of her neck, and finally kiss her like the world was going to end.

Blue wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair, feeling the soft tufts on her fingertips, and plant kisses along his well-sculpted jaw, kisses that would be filled with love and life rather than poison.

The two of them sat there closely, the unspoken but overwhelming desire of _more_ playing out in their minds and generating silence between them.

“Play me something,” Blue whispered, taking her hand away.

So, he did. 

Blue honestly didn’t know what she was expecting, but what she got was so much greater. The song began soft and simple, and it seemed like the entire world had gone quiet to listen. More chords and notes and trills were played. She couldn’t see how he kept up so quickly without messing up. As tempting as it was to watch his fingers moving on the keys, she kept her eyes on him, which was just as, if not more, fascinating. She didn’t know if he realized it, but he was being a different Gansey.

This Gansey was one side he rarely ever showed. The only other time she could see this Gansey was through his Glendower journal. There was nothing fake about it. There was no pretending. This was just Gansey, pouring his heart out through this instrument, putting his entire being into the music with care and grace like no other. 

He was focused but entirely peaceful, and Blue didn’t want the moment to end.

But soon, with a gradual decline and a final chord, the song came to an end. The tune he had played was nearly as haunting as his touch, and she swore she could still feel the notes bouncing off the walls and echoing in the high ceilings of Monmouth.

Blue was speechless. Words could not begin to describe the beauty of the song or how it moved her, how _he_ moved her. He was always surprising her with these little things, and she found herself wanting to know everything about him. They sat in the stillness for a while longer because she didn’t know what to say.

 _That was amazing, you play beautifully, I want to know you._ All these words lingered in her mind but refused to touch her lips. 

Instead, when she finally turned to him, she said, “Teach me to play, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my trc headcanons is that Gansey plays piano, and so, this happened.
> 
> the song I had in mind was _Arrival Of The Birds_ by The Cinematic Orchestra
> 
> imagine how cute Gansey and Blue would be with a piano. anytime she was having a bad day and went to Monmouth, they’d sit at the baby grand and he’d play for her. and she’d play her ukulele for him (another headcannon) and it’d just be adorable.
> 
> now, if Adam knew how to play the piano, I don’t think Ronan could contain himself bc hANDS.
> 
> I apologize, I’m a major loser when it comes to music and instruments c:


End file.
